New Breed
by Honor'n'QuincyPride
Summary: REPOST-This fic was taken down by me to be edited.Now up again. AU for events added before&after Underworld.Selene&Michael are in few a surprises as they try to stay hidden from but sides of Immortals!


**Author's Note:** I got this idea after going an seeing Underworld Evolution. As a side note if you've seen Underworld Evolution some of the people haven't died in my story making this AU/Alternate Reality after the events of Underworld.

**Disclaimer: **Let me start off by first saying that all characters from Underworld & Underworld Evolution are the property of Sony, Lakeshore Entertainment, the writers of the script, and anyone else that has rights to these stories. I am only using these characters to my imagination. If I wish to publish this fanfiction I will go through all necessary legal channels to obtain the rights to do so. All new characters , and other things added are my ideas & mine alone. I take all my rights to them, and if others wish to use them they should follow all legal channels to obtain the rights to use my characters and other things I have created. So don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Underworld: New Breed<p>

Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New

**~Current Year - 2011 / London, England ~**

It had been raining all that day. Alexandria walked the cold streets searching for where they had gone. She was following Michael when a homeless man had stopped her, and asked for cash for food. He was gone in a flash after she had stuffed a few thousand Euros in his hand to begone with him. She didn't really know how much she had even given him, but alas it didn't matter; more could be gotten in minutes. Alexandria had been following them since she had came from America. Apple Valley was still a semi-quiet place, and word had spread that Michael had reappeared in London. She had to find him, she had to find another of her kind and keep him safe. She hadn't been to London in almost 4 years; but her accent remained, and she remembered all the locations Kraven, and Lucian both had given her.

Walking down the rainy street Alexandria picked up his scent once again. It was always light. Like the smell of earth in the middle of winter. Noticed by all if you were looking for it. It became strong then, she noted that it was mixed with the scent of blood. She picked up her pace running steady along the street until she came to an empty house. The door was closed, but a bloody handprint was on the knob. She entered slowly tensing her body ready for a fight.

A clawed hand came toward her neck. Alex moved backward missing them. Her eyes shifted changing to shining black orbs, that seemed to reflect all light. Michael moved swiftly and took Alexandria's hand clawing her chest. Alex pulled her hand free, and blood spilled across the floor from her wounds. Ripping away her jacket and shirt too reveal a half top that was torn and ready to fall off if pulled. Her change was quick, pale white skin turned bluish-green, and her hands turned into claws. Michael stopped in his tracks amazed that she transformed the same way he did.

Alexandria angered by the attack from her own kin she had been tracking; jumped and knocked Michael down cutting his chest in the same manner he had did her. A torrent of bullets sprayed out at her. Alexandria took two in the chest before jumping to the ceiling; using her claws to hold her up as she looked to where the bullets came from, she saw her... the one Kraven had become obsessed with above all others... Selene. Selene looked up and was already reloading her gun when Alexandria hissed out at them. "Stop! I came to talk, not to fight."

Selene chose not to listen and prepared to fire again. Michael surprised Selene when he suddenly put his self in her way.

"What are you doing Michael ?"

"Selene look at her. She's different, she's like me."

Selene stopped and studied the young woman on the ceiling before her. She had the same bluish-green skin as Michael, and his large black eyes, and claws. Alexandria dropped to the floor when she saw Selene lower her guns, and landed on her feet. She was beginning to change back as was Michael. Selene wasted no time as she stood up.

"Who are you ? What do you want with Michael and me." Selene asked as she raised a single gun, but didn't fire.

"My name is Alexandria... Alexandria Corvinus, and I'm here to take my family home."

* * *

><p>End Note: Yes cliffhanger, but I do have the next 2 chapters already which are longer. Please review &amp; or comment! I wanna know what everybody thinks.<p> 


End file.
